


Dearest Fawn

by NTN13



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Grooming, Implied dom/sub relationship, M/M, One Shot, Serial Killer, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, Violence but it's not graphic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTN13/pseuds/NTN13
Summary: Steven paused for a considerably long time. “Sometimes when you stare into the darkness it will stare back.” Those words haunted Andrew for a while, but it wasn’t the words that frightened him – it was the nonchalant way Steven had said them. aka that mandatory Serial Killer AU





	Dearest Fawn

Steven Lim, contrary to popular opinion, was not a morning person especially not on his day off. Sure, if he had something important to attend to he would gladly wake up at the crack of dawn if only to ensure that he would not be late. He hates being late. He also hates unexpected guests and seldom gives away his address. So, imagine his surprise when he opens his apartment door to find one Andrew Ilnyckyj with swollen red eyes.

“I-I know it’s early but–I”

Before Andrew could finish his sentence, Steven is already grasping Andrew’s hand and dragging him into his apartment. He leads him to the couch before leaving only to return with a few fluffy blankets. He wraps them around Andrew and sits down on the ground in front of him.

“What happened Drew?” he asked softly looking into Andrew’s swollen green eyes, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know I… I don’t mean to be a bother, but I don’t want to be alone right now Stevie.” Andrew replied.

Steven hugs Andrew, who despite being more built than him seemed awfully small in this moment.

“Oh Andrew. You’re never a bother.” Steven begins rubbing small circles into Andrew’s back, “I’ll make us some coffee and snacks and we’ll watch one of Ryan’s silly ghost PowerPoints.”

That statement makes Andrew smile, giving Steven a sense of accomplishment. He releases Andrew from his embrace and turns the TV on, clicking on the latest BuzzFeed Unsolved playlist. He is about to leave when he feels Andrew tug at his shirt.

“Is there something you need Drew? Like a snack? Some more blankets?”

Andrew shakes his head. “Do you need any help Steven?”

Steven grins and gives Andrew two thumbs up. “I’ll be ok Andrew! It’ll just be a jiffy.”

“The last time you tried to make something there was batter everywhere.” Andrew deadpanned.

“Drrrreeeew.” Steven whines, “that was so long ago! Have a little faith in your old pal.”

“It was literally a week ago in the Tasty Studio, Steven.”

“Ouch the tea is scorching.” Steven replied rubbing his left forearm as if it had been burned.

“What tea?”

“It’s the slag the youngsters are using now Andrew.”

“You’re not young anymore Steven.”

“Weird flex, but ok.”

“Please stop.”

The banter continues until both parties are consumed in a fit of laughter. Steven likes to see Andrew smile and laugh. He likes how Andrew’s eyes twinkle with mischief and that his dimples show when he smiles in true delight. He’s such a good person and life just isn’t fair to people like him.

“There’s my smiley Drew!” Steven crowed in triumph. “Just wait here. I’ll make us some coffee and we can gossip over Ryan’s voice.”

He then scurries into the kitchen, almost tripping over the rug which procures a giggle from Andrew, looking through his cabinets to find his French Press and his arabica coffee beans.

“Wait. Steven, are you sure you don’t need help? I know that you’re on break after that huge season of Worth It and--”

“Andrew.” Steven interjects, “Let me take care of you.”

That statement made Andrew fidget in the blanket nest Steven made for him. Steven’s tone left no room for argument, it was a bona fide command, so Andrew slumped back into the couch. While he waits for Steven he scans the apartment and notes that it is clean and very well kept, almost to the point of being eerie – nothing was out of place, it was like he walked straight into an IKEA set – as if the living arrangement was only temporary. With Steven’s cheery personality he had expected to be swimming in knickknacks, but the apartment seemed to consist of mostly empty space. Instead of focusing on the emptiness of Steven’s home he turns his attention back to Steven. Steven’s silver hair glimmers in the morning sun and his sleeves are rolled up to reveal his surprisingly muscular arms – they aren’t huge, but there is more definition to his arms then Andrew had originally thought. His almond shaped eyes are narrowed in concentration and Andrew wants to laugh because Steven is trying so hard for him and it’s just so sweet that he thinks his heart will burst from the sentiment.

Steven has found that the secret to a good French pressed coffee is all in the coffee grind. The grinds should be consistent and uniform. If the grinds are too coarse it can plug the press’s filter causing a lack of flavour, while the finer grinds can pass through the filter giving the coffee a murky and gritty texture. Another trick is the temperature of the water which should be around 200°F, a little bit under the boiling point of water. After Steven pours the water into the French press he lets the coffee steep for about 4 minutes before pressing the plunger down slowly, exerting a steady even pressure. He wants it to be perfect. After all, Andrew only deserves the best.

Once Steven is satisfied with the results he pours two mugs of coffee and fills his mug with milk and sugar. He walks back into the living room and sits beside Andrew on the couch, placing his mug on the coffee table and giving the other mug to Andrew.

Andrew held the mug gingerly, eyeing it and looking back at Steven. “Are you sure this isn’t poison?”

Steven gasped and placed his hand over his heart in jest. “I would never give you poison Xiǎolù.”

Andrew hummed, “That’s what they all say.”

“Please try it.” Steven whined, staring at Andrew with full blown puppy dog eyes.  “I worked so hard, just a sip!”

God, Steven’s puppy eyes will be the death of Andrew.

“Okay, I’ll have a sip”

“That’s the spirit Andrew!” Steven beamed.

Steven looks at Andrew expectantly, vibrating in excitement as Andrew tentatively takes his first sip.

Andrew’s eye widened, “Wow. It’s actually good”

“See! Have a little more faith in you friend.”

“Hmmmmm. Maybe.”

“So. Uh. It’s pretty early and I completely understand if you don’t want to talk about anything right now, we can just sit here and watch Ryan and Shane in silence, but I’m always ready to lend you an ear.”

Andrew bit his lip looking away from Steven’s gaze. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Steven solemnly replies.

They were both silent for a moment, the only noise in the room being Ryan’s theory voice coming from the TV.

“My girlfriend left me, Stevie.” Andrew voice broke, “We both tried to fix our relationship, but in the end, she became distant. I tried to talk to her, but she’d brush it off – took longer shifts and I woke up today and she wasn’t there. All her belongings are gone. I tried calling her, but the number is out of service.”

Andrew begins hiccuping and tears rolling down his face. “What did I do wrong Steven? Why do people keep leaving? Was I not good enough?”

Steven’s blood boiled. He has never had the desire to kill an innocent person, never saw the appeal, but he could see the allure now.

“Andrew, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. People just have unrealistic expectations for their partners, often believing that their partner should conform to their desires. But people do not change for anyone but themselves and while communication and compromise can help strengthen a relationship it can also break it especially if one member of the relationship is not as committed to making it work. She has to have wanted it as much as you do, and if she decided to leave because she couldn’t deal with commitment then she doesn’t deserve you Andrew. She can go fuck herself.”

Andrew laughs, “A rare Steven Lim swear.”

“Seriously though Andrew, you deserve so much better.” Steven scooches closer, so he can hug Andrew. “You’re handsome, brilliant, and you have a successful career at BuzzFeed! You’re quite the catch if I do say so myself.”

 “… Thank you, Steven. I needed to hear that.”

“Anytime, Drew.”

They let Unsolved play in the background, neither wanting to break the comfortable silence between the two, and if Andrew snuggles deeper into Steven’s embrace that’s their little secret.  

It ends up becoming a routine for the two of them and Steven has found that he does not mind the company as much as he thought he would. Having Andrew over is like owning a cat – he is for the most part independent, clean, and self-sufficient – but there are times when he will shake with need for affection.

Andrew’s hands tend to twitch when he wants to hold Steven’s hand. Steven had accidentally mentioned it in a Worth It video Adam had ended up taking both of their hands into his, a very sweet sentiment, but not what Andrew had wanted – not what he craved, and Steven knew that. Steven is not cruel by any means, he just puts a high value on genuine verbal consent, and their relationship was left ambiguous.

Andrew also tends to date women, although he was stepping away from the dating world after his big break up, he has never seen Andrew date another man. Though Andrew has been spending a lot of time with Steven as a result, both in and out of work, particularly in Steven’s apartment. But Steven is pretty sure its because he doesn’t want to be reminded of his ex – he doesn’t want to be alone – which is why he’s at Steven’s apartment waiting for Steven to be finished cooking dinner.

“Steven what’s taking so long?” Andrew whined.

Steven chuckles. “I’ll be done in a minute”

“But the video is starting!”

Steven can hear the pout in Andrew’s voice. “Start without me!”

It was supposed to be like any other week.

_"This week on BuzzFeed Unsolved we investigate the infamous and most beloved Ohio Leopard, who is actually a more recent serial killer, but he is considered a boogeyman of sorts to the crime world.”_

 Steven pauses mid chop, “Could you turn up the volume Andrew?”

 So Andrew did.

_"That’s a hell of a compliment for someone so recent, Ryan.” Shane asserted._

_“Yeah. I wasn’t planning on making a video about him. But his case, when I read up on it, is actually really interesting. He only ever targets people who have been convicted of crimes but have been allowed to walk. It’s why he is considered beloved by people in Ohio and actually one policeman actually stated that he felt ‘safer’ knowing that the Leopard was on the prowl.”_

_"So like a Robin Hood of sorts except instead of taking money from the rich and giving to the poor he’s dishing out what people see as righteous punishment on the wicked?” Shane discerned._

The rice cooker beeps signalling the completion of its task.

_Ryan nods at Shane’s statement, “Exactly. So he kills murderers, sex offenders, oh and a corrupt politician. According to sources he has killed a total of 30 people in the span of 7 years before completely dropping off the grid.”_

_“So like our friend CC, but he actually gets the job done?” Shane chuckled._

_“Essentially,” Ryan wheezed, “but some people speculate that his body count might be higher, but he has 30 known victims.”_

Steven drones out the noise of Ryan and Shane banter – they haven’t said anything he didn’t know. He finishes cutting the vegetables for the salad, putting everything in a bowl and mixing before putting a helpful portion on the two plates he has out.

_“He has also has apparently resurfaced after completely vanishing for seven years.”_

Steven frowned at that statement, taking the braised caramelized pork belly off the stove.  

_“He’s gotten more violent recently. His signature is still the same though, the body is always dragged and hanged in a tree. It’s just that he never used to bash in his victims’ heads.”_

_“Gotten more violent? You got to be pretty violent if you kill a man.” Shane pointed out._

Steven scoops the cooked rice onto the two plates along with the caramelized pork and grabs two sets of utensils. He walks into the living room and puts the two plates and utensils onto the coffee table.

Andrew looked at the two plates in slight awe. “Oh that looks good Steven.”

“Thanks! A friend taught me how to make it.” Steven replied.

“From all our videos I would assume that you couldn’t cook out all, considering your aversion to it.” Andrew chuckled.

“I prefer to watch.”

To be more accurate Steven enjoyed watching Andrew cook.

Andrew hums, “Can I eat now?”

“Please help yourself Drew.”

Ryan’s voice breaks Steven’s reverie. _“His latest victim though was one 22-year-old Alice Hemmingworth.”_ Who? _“She doesn’t seem like his usual target because his victims tend to be people with a crime history and she was for the most part clean but you never know.”_

“A copycat.” Steven remarked.

“Huh? Why do you say that Steven?”

“The Ohio Leopard would never target an innocent and would never bash the victim’s head in like that and leave the blood on them.”

“Maybe he changed, got more violent, and wanted to target harder prey?”

“People don’t change for no reason Andrew.” Steven replied, “Also the MO is all wrong. They left the victim at the original crime scene which the Leopard never did before, and they left the crime scene an absolute mess! Blood everywhere and I think one of the more recent the copycat left exposed entrails – talk about distasteful.”

Andrew blinked curiously at Steven. “You seem to know a lot about this guy.”

Steven froze for a moment, “I’m from Ohio. Everyone knows about the Leopard. He was the talk of my high school’s forensics club for a while and while I was in college.”

“Sounds pretty morbid.” Andrew commented.

“Mmmmm. It’s high school, a lot of people are interested in experimentation in sexuality and morbid events.”

“I guess you’re right.” Andrew laughed awkwardly. “There was a girl in my English AP Class that loved to bring up cannibalism.”

“See! It’s not that weird.”

They left the conversation there a month ago or rather Andrew should have just left it there, but he could not help his festering curiosity. He doesn’t think its odd, people have weirder hobbies, to look up and research about the Ohio Leopard. He’s disgruntled at the lack of information though. He finds old newspaper clippings, a few podcasts, photos of victims, and some audio clips from the police – facts and figures that Ryan had already discussed in Unsolved – but there is no information about the crime scene at all.

There is however a difference in the care of the Ohio Leopard’s previous victims versus his newer victims – though Steven is convinced it’s a copycat. His older victims, despite being convicted criminals and being hung up a tree, are completely and utterly clean. They have no blood on them and there are no clear puncture wounds, it almost looked like they were asleep, how odd for a stone-cold killer to put so much care in the display of their victims.

Andrew also noted that the Leopard was pre-meditated, relaxed in nature, and precise in his kills – there was no room for error. The newer kills on the other hand were unpleasant, messy, and lacked the almost effortless finesse of the previous victims. Andrew cannot believe that he’d just complimented a serial killer and that he agreed with Steven that the newer kills were a copycat.

Steven would never let him live it down if he knew.

Today was like any other day at the office. Steven was rambling, about food they were going to try on Worth It and some gossip that happened around the office, while Andrew was editing. Usually, he would be listening to Steven’s endless chatter but his mind kept wandering back to the Ohio Leopard. Maybe he should ask Steven if he knew anything else.

Steven’s waved his hand in front of Andrew’s face. “Andrew are you listening to me?”

“Would you be mad at me if I told you that I zoned out half way through?” He replied sheepishly.

Steven pouted, “A little bit. You’ve been distracted a lot though. Are you catching a cold?” he rests his hand on Andrew’s forehead for a moment to test his temperature. “Your temperature seems to be normal.”

Andrew had to stop himself from nuzzling Steven’s warm hand. “I was listening to a podcast the other day and it got me thinking about what you said the last time we were at your apartment.”

“Oh?” Steven grinned. “Got a thing for serial killers?”

Andrew returned the grin with one of his own, “Maybe, but more specifically the Ohio Leopard.”

Steven frowned slightly, but as quick as it was there it was gone. “… what about him?”

“He’s interesting.”

Once Andrew starts on something, he does not stop till he is done. Steven listens to all his theories on the Ohio Leopard, on how the Leopard had to have been killing since he was young due to his obvious precision. That the Leopard had to have worked at a lab of some sort and created an untraceable substance for his victims that modern technology could not find as there are no cuts or gun shot wounds on any of the victims.

“Although the Leopard only goes after convicted criminals, he is humane in the way he kills them and even though I hate to say it Steven I think you’re right and that there is a copycat killer. What are your thoughts Stevie?”

Even though Steven was looking at Andrew he was silent for an abnormally long time.

“Steven?”

“My thoughts, huh? … I think you should be careful the further you investigate into things Andrew.” Steven paused for a considerably long time. “Sometimes when you stare into the darkness it will stare back.”

Those words haunted Andrew for a while, but it wasn’t the words that frightened him – it was the nonchalant way Steven had said them.

* * *

 

Steven lets the office know that he will be in Ohio for a week to sort out some family issues. He was going to take a taxi down to the airport, but Andrew insisted that he’d drive him there.

“I’m only going to be gone for a week.”

“I know.” Andrew replied grimly.

“You’re welcome to stay over at my apartment when I’m gone.”

“I know.”

They walk to the gate together and Steven enthusiastically waves goodbye to Andrew prior to boarding his plane. The look on Andrew’s face almost made him turn around and stay, almost. Instead of sleeping on his four-hour flight he contemplated how long it would take him to get back to Andrew. A few days if everything went well.

One the plane landed most of the passengers began to take their suitcases out of the airplane compartments and promptly rushed out the exit. Steven waited for them all to leave before he too left the plane, heading to the gates and he was greeted by an all too familiar face. Of course, the first person to greet him home when he returns is his mother – an all-knowing spark in her eyes. A glint that he remembered from the hunting trips she would take him and his siblings on in Malaysia.

He bows, “你好媽媽.” (Hello mom.)

 “歡迎回家親愛的兒子.” She replies. (Welcome home dear son.)

From her tone he could tell that the hunt would be fast. Good. He wanted to get back to Andrew as quick as he could.

* * *

 

To say Andrew felt lost without Steven is an understatement. He promised himself that he wouldn’t go to Steven’s apartment, but here he is. He goes into the master bedroom, which is a slight mess in contrast to the rest of Steven’s home, and wraps himself in the blankets that still smell like Steven and his jasmine and vanilla scented shampoo – it’s like he’s all around him. His eyes begin to droop as he lays on the king-sized bed, and promptly falls asleep.

He wakes up early the next morning and groggily acknowledges that he has work. He also does not want to leave Steven’s bed. He knows that Steven would be disappointed at him if he doesn’t go, but Steven isn’t here to scold him for skipping if he did.

He feels his phone in his left pocket vibrate so he takes it out of his pocket bringing it to his face and reads: _1 message from Steven._

He opens the message.

 _‘Good morning Andrew!_ (*^▽^*) _I landed safe in Ohio. Just wanted to wish you a good day at work today.  See you soon!_ (= ^ ω ^ =) _’_

He has to go to work now or else Steven will ask him about it. He disassembles himself from the blankets and makes his way to the bathroom. He could reuse his jeans and boxers, but his shirt is a little sweaty. He contemplates just driving back to his own apartment but then he would be late for work. Steven won’t mind if Andrew borrows one of his shirts, right? Andrew looks through Steven’s closet, settling for the plain grey sweatshirt and hops into the shower.

When he looks at himself in the mirror with Steven’s sweatshirt on, he realizes that it’s a little big for him and that he might take it away from Steven. The shirt is cozy, plushy, and so worn that it feels like a cloud on Andrew. He chuckles to himself, Steven is _definitely_ not getting this shirt back. With that thought he combs his hair, brushes his teeth, and heads off to work.

* * *

 

The pig was easier to find then Steven had originally anticipated. It squealed a lot though, taking credit for things it didn’t do. As a result, Steven decided to give it the fame it so desired. Steven cut down the medial midline, stopping right before the transverse plane to pry open the chest to reveal the cavity. He cleans up the excess blood and drags the body up an Overcup Oak. He’s not worried. Afterall, they won’t find the pig for a while – they never do.

Once he finishes, he hikes up to his car and drives it all the way home.

His phone begins to chime the second he reaches the house and he knows it's Andrew, so he picks up. "Hello Xiǎolù."

"Hey Steven, are you free? There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Steven’s heart aches at the sound of Andrew’s nervousness so he coos. “I’m listening Drew.”

They talk for hours on the phone until Andrew finally falls asleep.

 

* * *

Steven is elated at the number of messages he gets from Andrew throughout his stay in Ohio, ranging from his cute encounters with cats to something stupid that the other members of the Worth It team have done, considering that Andrew rarely uses his phone.

He hears a beep from his phone which turns out to be a text from Adam with an image attached.

**_‘He’s wearing one of your sweatshirts. Please confess to him that you like him you stupid gay’_ **

_‘Nah, I like to see you suffer Adam’_

**_‘Fuck you too Steven’_ **

_‘ ;P Besides, I don’t think Andrew is ready for another relationship yet. He just got out of one, I think he needs space.’_

**_‘Look you two are pretty much married. He lives in your apartment, takes your clothes, you are literally always together. Just ask him out please. I can’t watch you two give each other oblivious heart eyes anymore.’_ **

_‘I’ll ask Andrew if you ask Annie ;)_ _’_

**_‘Steven, Annie doesn’t like me in that way.’_ **

Steven chuckles, and Adam calls him oblivious, recalling the longing sideways glance Annie would give Adam whenever they were filming.

_‘Just try it. You never know’_

Steven turns off his ringer and books the next plane to LA, a little earlier than anticipated but he wants to surprise Andrew.

* * *

 

Andrew is surprised when Ryan asks him to go out with him to a bar.

“It’ll be fun Andrew!”

He raises an eyebrow. “Can’t Shane go with you?”

“I asked, but he doesn’t want to go.” Ryan complained. “C’mon. You don’t have a girlfriend anymore. Enjoy being single. Besides, Steven’s not even here so you can do anything.”

“… Alright.” He relented.

“That’s the spirit Andrew!” Ryan hoots. “See you tomorrow at 7 o’clock sharp.”

He nods and watches Ryan disappear into the crowd of their coworkers. Going for a drink doesn't sound bad but partying might be a bit much. He'll just leave early, Ryan won't notice.

* * *

 

Steven is helping his mother in the kitchen like he always does when he is home. He peels the garlic and cuts the beef, putting it in a plastic bag and into the freezer for later use like hot pot. His mother suddenly asks him about his work to which he promptly replies that he’s doing well and that his show is taking off and to his delight is becoming more popular.

“How is your sidekick doing? What was his name again? Andrew?”

Steven froze for a moment. “Yeah. Andrew is my co-host and he’s doing well too.

She hummed. “You love him.”

He couldn’t lie to her. “I do.”

He looks at his feet, not wanting to meet her disapproving gaze.

“國偉 look at me.” So he does. “Bring him home. He seems lovely and… I want to meet the man that has stolen your heart 心肝宝贝”

It is a lot for Steven to take in that his mother – the woman who taught him how to handle a gun, how to wield a knife, and cover up his tracks – would be so accepting about his relationship with another man.

She goes back to cutting the meat. “I’ve only ever seen him in videos. He seems sweet.”

“He is.” Steven replied.

His mother turns to him once more. “Is he everything you ever wanted?”

“Yes.”

She simply nods. “You’re my son, even if I said ‘no’ you would fight tooth and nail for him.”

“Were you the same with dad?” He asked.

“Yes.”

Nothing else needed to be said between the two of them. He waits for his father to come home, bidding both his parents farewell with a tearful hug. He took a taxi to the airport, vibrating in excitement, in 4 hours he would be back in LA.

* * *

 Andrew regrets agreeing to Ryan’s shenanigans. He should have known that Ryan was trying to get Shane jealous, what a bratty sub. He is also certain that he wants to go home. There are too many people, the music is too loud, there’s also too much light and it’s all just too much. He pays his tab and sends Ryan a text to inform him that Andrew is leaving. He also sends Shane a picture of Ryan in the club.

He’s not sure how things will pan-out for Ryan, but he hopes the other man will be alright. He takes a taxi back to Steven’s apartment, he’s in no condition to drive, when he notices the light in the apartment complex is on.

He frowns. He’s sure that he turned it off, but he guesses he could have been mistaken. He lets himself in and locks the door, expecting the place to be empty when he spots a familiar face sitting on the couch.

“Welcome home Andrew.”

Andrew wants to cry in relief. “I should be saying that to you Steven. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back early? I would have made us dinner. I-”

“Andrew” Steven interrupts. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Steven can see from the way that Andrew fidgets, the way his body thrums, that he wanted to hug Steven. Steven feels bad for leaving for so long, so he runs up to Andrew and embraces the shorter man in his arms. He rubs Andrew’s back in long slow strokes.

“I missed you too Xiǎolù.” He whispers.

* * *

Steven watches fondly as Andrew cooks up a storm in his kitchen, in his clothes nonetheless, when he decides to pop the question.

“Hey Andrew. What do you think about living here permanently?”

“What?” Andrew gasps, almost dropping a pan.

“I mean, we are boyfriends. Aren’t we?”

Andrew’s growing blush was all the answer he needed.

The next day at the office Adam took one look at them and raised both hands in the air before shouting, “Finally!”

Steven couldn’t help the giddy grin plastered on his face for the entire day and Andrew offered his own small smile in return.

“We’re boyfriends now, right?” Steven asked.

“Oh. We’re something.” Andrew replied, but the twinkle in his eyes told another story.

* * *

 

Andrew’s interest with the Ohio Leopard seemed to dissipate; in fact, he had forgotten all about it until he can an update from a news periodical he’d been following.

_‘The Ohio Leopard Copycat found dead’_

He wasn’t going to read the article, it was probably click bait anyways, but curiosity won over him and he did. He was impressed that the periodical managed to get photos of the crime scene considering the police and their innate habit of trying to hide information from the public. The photos should have made him want to vomit, should have made his blood run cold, they didn’t. Everything was clean and precise – no room for error, definitely the work of the real Ohio Leopard. It was magnificent and despite his best efforts Andrew was dazzled by it.

The scene just screamed that the girl had been “a sad imitation” as if the Leopard was vexed – he probably was – by the authorities for associating the two entities. ‘Look at me’ it sang and so look Andrew did. He scrolled down, curious to see if there was any more information, when he noticed a date – a date he was all too familiar with. It had to be a coincidence, after all sweet Steven would never hurt a fly.

Steven would never hurt anyone.

Andrew felt arms wrap around his waist and a weight on his shoulder. “What’s got you thinking so hard Xiǎolù?”

“Nothing.” He replies.

“Nothing Xiǎolù?” Steven parrots.

Andrew shakes his head. “Actually, why do you call me that?”

“Call you what Xiǎolù?” Steven teased.

“That.”

Steven chuckles low, “It’s a pet name.”

“I know that. But what does it mean?”

Steven pauses, humming a bit, before finally answering Andrew. “It means fawn.”

A fawn, a baby deer, easy prey for Leopards.

Andrew doesn’t sleep well that night.

* * *

 

Fondness bubbles up in Steven whenever Andrew asks him about his life before BuzzFeed. Most people he supposes would be worried at this moment, being interrogated by their significant other, but Steven couldn’t help but be amused.

Andrew is one smart cookie.

He is far brighter than the Chicago Axeman, who didn’t and still doesn’t have any clue who Steven is. Though Steven could tell who Shane was at first glance, but he reckons that Shane was too preoccupied with Ryan to notice anything at all.

He answers every single question Andrew dishes out at him sincerely and honestly. After all, he promised Andrew that he’d only tell him the truth and his mother did not raise a liar.

“Is there anything else you wanted to ask me Andrew?”

Andrew bit his lip, “No.”

Steven smiles patiently, Andrew has never been able to hide anything from him, taking Andrew’s hand into his and entwining his fingers.

He brings Andrew’s hand up to his lips and places a chaste kiss on the knuckles.

“Hush Xiǎolù, I’ll stay for as long as you want me.”

He slowly guides Andrew closer into his embrace, letting Andrew lay his head on Steven’s chest, running his fingers through Andrews soft hair and placing sugar sweet kisses on his forehead. He coos softly when he notices Andrew’s body unwind under his touch – quiet, pliant, and so awfully sweet.

Andrew falls asleep in a heartbeat.

* * *

 

Andrew is not obsessed. He just enjoys solving puzzles, likes to finish them, and he has found that the identity of the Ohio Leopard is a puzzle he is close to solving. He also wanted to prove, mostly to himself, that Steven and the Ohio Leopard were two separate people. But with the way the facts were laid out Andrew wasn’t sure anymore. Steven went to Ohio State University in Columbus where most of the Ohio Leopard’s murders were committed – one of which was close to the campus. He also worked in Cincinnati from 2012-2013 which is where the last of the Leopard’s victims were found. However, if he was the Ohio Leopard, wouldn’t he try to stop Andrew from finding out the truth? Shouldn’t he be scared? Why did he answer all of Andrew’s questions without a hint of hesitation?

Steven was always nonchalant and patient with Andrew – he left no room for Andrew to doubt his feelings towards him, there is no room for error.

However, Andrew can’t help but wonder and begins to catalogue Steven’s reactions to everything they watch together.

Today they’re watching a horror movie.

“He wouldn’t be able to get up that fast from that sort of gunshot.” Steven says matter-of-factly.

“Really?”

Steven frowned as he watched another scene play out on the TV. “Yeah. The shooter aimed for the subclavian artery on the shoulder, he’d lose motor control in his arm since the subclavian artery feeds both the brachial artery and brachial plexus which controls the arm’s motor function. He’d be in severe pain.”

“How do you know that?” Andrew questioned.

“Grade 12 Biology. My teacher was a movie fanatic and was a huge critic on the inaccuracy the death scenes kind of like you and history films Drew.”

Andrew shakes his head in dismay. “Yeah, but Steven how could you get basic geography wrong?”

Steven laughs at his antics. “The same way you get basic biology wrong. Oh! Look she’s cleaning the crime scene with bleach. Wrong move on her part.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Bleach tends to have chlorine which not only contaminates blood but leaves a hemoglobin residue behind, it doesn’t degrade the blood like an oxygen-based detergent would – easy to find under a black light.”

“Basic biology?” Andrew inquires.

“Basic chemistry actually.” Steven replies.

* * *

 

Andrew ends up putting on Unsolved Mysteries and to his surprise Steven is quick to comment on it. Steven makes jabs at the reporter’s inaccuracy, talks about names and places that he shouldn’t even know about. It’s at that moment that Andrew is sure that Steven is the Ohio Leopard and he accidentally says it out loud.

“You’re the Ohio Leopard.”

Steven smiles, “What makes you say that Xiǎolù?”

Andrew should be scared, he should play it off as a joke in case Steven kills him, but he isn’t so he tells Steven everything – every detail, every theory he has that he desperately wants Steven to rebuke.

Steven chuckles serenely and Andrew can’t help but explode. “Aren’t you going to deny it? Tell me I’m crazy? That I’m overthinking things? I could turn you in if I wanted to!”

“Oh Drew. I would never lie to you and I’m not going to start now.” Steven tilt his head. “It’s your choice Drew. You could turn me in; your evidence is quite compelling, but the question is: do you want to Xiǎolù?”

Andrew didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I want you to leave LA, Steven.”

The next day all of Steven’s possessions are packed, as are his clothes. He waits for Andrew to get up to tell him goodbye before he leaves.

“I love you Andrew.”

Andrew doesn’t respond, instead focusing his eyes on the floor as Steven shuts the door to the apartment.

* * *

 

Andrew had all the evidence. He could call the police now and give it to them. They could finally catch the Ohio Leopard.

But, he didn’t.

* * *

Steven finds that New York City is a nice change of pace. It’s loud with street performers playing music on every corner. There are people cheering as they make their way to their destination as they pass by him, absolutely bustling with life. He’s not in a rush so he decides to enjoy himself, do a little sight-seeing, and goes to sit down at a random café for a cup of coffee.

He looks out the window, lips curved into a smile, as he relishes in the energy that the city exudes. He’s about to pop open a book when his phone rings.

 _Unknown number:_ _764 Franklin Ave, Brooklyn, NY 11238. Your partner for the task will be there at 7am SHARP. His name is Azrael._

Steven deletes the message after he puts the name and address to memory.

* * *

Steven gets to the café at 7 o’clock to book a seat for two at the café, letting the barista know that he’s waiting for a friend named Azrael, just in case he’s looking for him. He gets a black coffee and waits, watching as customers come and go, until he sees a familiar tall lanky figure – he almost laughs at the irony.

The other man’s eyes widened comically as he takes a seat in front of Steven. “When they told me, I was meeting with Steven Lim. I would have never expected to see you.”

Steven grinned, showing off his teeth. “Steven Lim is an awfully common name Shane… or should I call you Azrael?”

“Shane is fine.”

They get the job done immediately with time to spare.

* * *

Steven pauses for a moment, looking Shane up and down. “You are awfully… flamboyant. No wonder you’re Ryan’s mysterious sugar daddy.”

“That’s quite funny coming from a fancy boy.” Shane winked ignoring Steven’s sugar daddy comment. “Though you are dressed awfully plain today.”

Steven hummed, “Easier to blend in. I can disappear into the crowd in an instant.”

Shane paused a moment before nodding his head in agreement. “Andrew misses you.”

Steven tilted his head curiously.

“He’s usually really hard to read, but even Ryan has noticed he’s been on edge.” Shane states. “What did you do to him?”

Steven hums as he skips slowly down the street.

“Does he know that you’re a contractible killer?”

“Maybe.” Steven sings.

“You think Andrew is going to rat you out Steven?”

Steven’s lips curved into a fond smile, “I don’t think he will, but I couldn’t imagine a more spectacular way to end my career then by Andrew’s hands.”

“You’re absolutely smitten Steven.”

“I know.” He stops and spins around to look Shane in the eye, grinning. “but so are you. Ryan's got you whipped!”

Shane smirks and promptly flips him off.

* * *

Steven’s phone rings again and he picks it up.

“Hello Xiǎolù.” He greets, hearing mild sniffling from the other side.

“You promised you wouldn’t hurt me Steven.” Andrew’s hoarse voice remarked.

“Oh Xiǎolù, I’d never hurt you.” He replies. “I never laid a hand on you.”

“But you did hurt me Stevie.” Andrew chokes on a sob. “You left. You went to New York.”

The way Andrew says it makes Steven’s heart ache.

“But you asked me to go Drew.”

“I lied. Please come back.” Andrew begged.

Steven could never deny Andrew anything when he’s being honest with himself.

“… I’m on my way”

The line goes dead and Steven books the fastest flight to LA.

* * *

When Steven comes back to LA he gets scolded by Adam, threatened by Niki, and receives multiple lectures from Annie and Rie for his unexplained disappearance. Not that he minds, he is glad that Andrew has a good support group. Everything slowly begins to fall back into its original place, as if nothing had ever happened. They’re back to their usual routine.

Steven returns to their shared apartment, watches movies, cooks for Andrew, makes Andrew laugh – everything is like before, except Steven doesn’t touch Andrew. Steven hasn’t hugged him, hasn’t tried to hold his hand or cuddle on the couch for weeks and it’s driving Andrew crazy.

Steven shrugs when Andrew brings it up. “I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me Drew.”

Andrew breaks, after all he has never been good at vocalizing what he wants.

“I… I want you.” Andrew whispers.

Steven tilts his head to the side, eyes twinkling. “But you already have me.”

“I-I-I” Andrew is starting to panic. “I want to be held… to be taken care of.”

Andrew has his eyes screwed shut and his fingers clenched into fists as if he expects Steven to tell him off, to deny him. Andrew is surprised when Steven pulls him into his lap, right up against his chest, and coos. Steven runs a hand through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp eliciting a purr from Andrew, and using the other hand to hold him close to Steven.

“See?’ Steven murmurs. “All you had to do was ask.”

“Would you turn yourself in?” He inquired sleepily.

“Why don’t you ask me to?” Steven countered.

Andrew is silent, hiding his face in the crook of Steven’s neck, and shakes his head. He doesn’t want Steven to leave again.

* * *

They’re watching FRIENDS and Andrew is about to fall asleep, with his head in Steven’s lap, when Steven decides to pop the question.

“Ти одружишся зі мною?”

Andrew gets up immediately and turns to face Steven. “Stevie, do you know what you just said?”

“Yeah. I asked if you would marry me.” Steven beams at Andrew’s sudden flustered state. “Did I say it wrong Andrew? I did practice but I am very sorry if I called your mother a llama or something.”

“No!” Andrew shouts. “You said it right. It’s just… I’m surprised.”

“Did you want me to plan an extravagant proposal? Cause you know I could do that if you want it; I’d invite our close friends and family, hide a ring from you for a week, go to a fancy restaurant and take you out on a romantic walk down the beach as the sun begins to set-”

“Enough.” Andrew hides his face in his hands. “I think I’d be even more embarrassed.”

“Is that a ‘yes’ then?”

“Так...”

No one blinks an eye when they disappear for a week only to re-emerge with matching bands on their left hand, or rather no one was shocked.

* * *

 

The first time they had sex was the night they got married and Steven will always find it amusing that Andrew was the nervous one between the two of them.

Steven doesn’t see what Andrew is worried about since they are both naked and vulnerable.

“You don’t need to worry. I’m a fast learner Andrew.”

Steven’s warm dark chocolate eyes pierced into Andrew’s peridot green eyes causing chills to erupt over Andrew’s skin from the pure want oozing from Steven. 

“What would you like me to do to you Andrew?”

Andrew trembles with desire. “Whatever you’d like Stevie.”

“Oh darling.” Steven gently cups his cheek, smiling. “That’s not a proper answer.” He places a kiss on Andrew’s other cheek. “With your words now, Drew. I won’t do anything until you tell me what you want.”

Andrew whines, he hates when Steven insists on getting him to talk even though he knows exactly what Andrew wants. Andrew wants to be consumed by Steven. He doesn’t want Steven to hold back. He wants Steven to mark him, to leave bites in his flesh that will be there for days. He wants him to be rough, he wants Steven to own him like nobody ever has before and nobody ever will. He wants Steven’s gentle hands to edge him, make him beg for more, touch him all over until he is nothing but his.

“I want you to ruin me for anyone else.”

“Drew.” Steven murmurs appreciatively, dragging him into his lap. “Haven’t I already?”

Andrew would have hit Steven for that comment if it wasn’t for the fact that Steven had captured his lips in a searing kiss, stripping Andrew slowly, and teasing him with sugar sweet swipes of his hand over Andrew’s chest and thighs. 

Then Steven scratches, not hard enough to draw blood – he doesn’t want to hurt Andrew – just enough for Andrew to feel his blunt nails glide through Andrew’s happy trail. Andrew arches up into Steven’s touch instantly, chasing after it. 

“Too much Drew?”

“Not enough Stevie.” Andrew feels like he’s floating. “я хочу більше. More.”

Steven grin is feral, a possessive glint in his eyes. “Up against the headboard kitten.”

Steven watches as Andrew scrambles to obey Steven’s command. Andrew is spread out on Steven’s bed, vulnerable only for Steven’s eyes. He’s clutching a pillow and his legs are bent and spread wide. His cheeks are flushed red, the blush traveling down to his chest – how adorable. 

Steven grabs lube prior to positioning himself between Andrew’s legs, watching a tremor run through Andrew’s body, and covers his fingers in lube. He slips one finger into Andrew’s hole, slowly pumping in and out, trying to find Andrew’s sweet spot causing Andrew to tense. He curls his finger just slightly when he catches Andrew’s voice hitch, he found it, and watches Andrew’s body slowly relax under his ministrations. He strokes Andrew’s prostate again causing Andrew’s back to arch and a moan to escape from his lips.

He kisses Andrew’s shoulder. “Patience, honey.” 

In an attempt to stifle his moans Andrew bites his lip making Steven halt his attentions.

“Wha- Steven. Don’t stop.” Andrew turns his head to look at Steven, he wants to cry. “більше.”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll give you more.” Steven smiled patiently. “But no biting, kitten. I want to hear you sing for me.”

Andrew nods rapidly, quick to comply to Steven’s wishes, and while he is embarrassed at how loud his moans are Steven revels in the sound. Steven continues to add fingers till he has four fingers inside Andrew, pumping the digits leisurely, hitting Andrew’s prostate each time.

Andrew wants to wait, but it feels so good. “Steven. Stevie stop. I’m gonna come.”

“Then cum.” Steven replies, low and dark, and Andrew comes right on the spot.

Andrew slumps onto the bed, seeing stars, and he feels so empty when Steven removes his fingers. 

Steven chuckles. “You came untouched.” He waits a moment before he touches Andrew’s cock causing Andrew to cry out from overstimulation. “I wonder if I can make you have a dry orgasm? Would you like that kitten?”

Andrew wants whatever Steven will give him. “будь ласка.”

Steven brings Andrew back to his lap, turning Andrew so they are looking eye to eye, and lines his cock up to Andrew’s opening. He penetrates Andrew slowly, stopping to let him adjust to Steven’s girth when he winces. Steven stops once he’s completely inside Andrew.

“You’re doing so well Andrew, taking me in all the way.” He kisses Andrew’s cheek. “Tell me when you want me to start.”

Andrew feels full. “Big.”

“Yeah, and you’re tight Kitten.” Steven nips at Andrew’s ear. “Your walls keep clenching around me, sucking me in, not wanting to let me go.”

Andrew squirms on Steven’s lap – he’s hard again – before Steven grabs his hips, gently bouncing him on Steven’s length striking his sweet spot every time.

Damn, he thought he’d have the advantage over Steven but here he is begging for Steven’s cock – he’s always had a weakness for Steven.

Steven hums appreciatively. “Such a good boy taking me in all the way.” He nips at Andrew’s neck softly. “But I could do anything to you couldn’t I? You’d just take it, take me any way you can. You’re so lovely Drew, my perfect sweet Drew.”

Andrew whines. He wants Steven to go faster, harder, he could take anything Steven could dish out at him.

“Words, kitten, use your words.” Steven whispers, cryptic but full of promise.

He’s driving Andrew insane.

“I could leave you tied up and blindfolded in my bed, a vibrator up your ass, make you beg for my touch but never truly giving it to you.” He thrusts in hard, pummeling into Andrew’s prostate, making Andrew yelp. “I could tie you to the headboard and eat you out till you’re crying, and even then, I would keep going until you’ve completely blacked out. I could bite into your pretty neck, leave marks for people to see, bite so hard it would scar, and no one would question my claim. But you’d let me. Wouldn’t you, Drew?”

Steven keeps hitting that spot inside Andrew, making him see stars, causing Andrew to moan and cry out.”

“I’d. Hate. That.” Andrew cries out in between moans.

“Oh?” Steven crowed. “I could take you at work in one of the empty rooms, make you scream for me, watch someone walk in and watch you turn red from embarrassment, but it would turn you on and you’d let me continue. They’d lust for you. But who wouldn’t? You’re gorgeous Drew. My pretty little slut. Too bad they can’t have you though.”

Andrew whimpers as Steven continues his thrusts, clinging onto Steven’s back.

“You’re mine. You’re mine and I don’t share. I might kill them if they tried to take you away.” Steven says casually. “Would you hate that too?”

“Yes.” Andrew sobs as he comes once more, scratching Steven’s back hard enough to draw blood causing Steven to hiss, his inner walls fluttering around Steven.

They both know Andrew is lying. 

“There’s a mirror in front of you, kitten.” Steven imparts. “Tell me, how do you look Andrew?”

Andrew looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes are swollen, his lips are bright red, and the bruises that Steven’s hands left on his skin are beginning to purple – he looks owned.

“Like I’m yours.” Andrew answers.

Steven captures Andrew lips in a chaste kiss. “And I am yours.”

Andrew blacked out after that.

* * *

 

Steven runs a bath before carrying Andrew into the bathroom, Steven is surprised how light he is, and depositing him into the tub. He wipes all the cum off Andrew’s body before putting a few fingers inside Andrew to scrape out Steven’s come earning a moan of discomfort, but he remained asleep. Once Andrew was clean Steven put him into the softest pyjamas he owned and carried him over to the couch leaving him there so Steven could clean the bed.

He replaces the sheets, pillow, and blankets, throwing the dirty ones into the washing machine before he grabs Andrew and tucks him into bed.  He takes a quick shower, not wanting to leave a sleeping Andrew waiting for too long, before he slides into the empty half of the bed. Andrew moved closer to Steven, shuffling until he found a position he liked, snuggling into Steven’s chest. Satisfied, Steven falls asleep.

* * *

“I can’t believe that was your first time”

No one would believe Andrew even if he told them.

Steven giggles, bright and loud. “But it was Drew! You’re just easy to read.”

“So I’m a kitten now?”

Steven retorts, still grinning. “Well, you’re not prey anymore.”

* * *

 

Steven made a big miscalculation. He forgot that Andrew had marked his back when he went to play basketball with Ryan Bergara and some other friends. He took off his shirt to change into his uniform when he heard a shriek.

“Holy hell Steven!” Ryan screams, looking at the multiple red marks trailing down Steven’s back. “Did something maul you?”

Steven blinked. “I have a cat and I played with it a little too much yesterday.”

“Seems to me that cats are inconsiderate, that’s why I prefer dogs.”

Steven cocks his head to the side. “I guess Shane is like a giant dog.”

Steven grins as he watches Ryan splutter, unable to come up with a riposte.

* * *

Steven’s mom only needs to take one look at Andrew to understand why Steven is infatuated with him.

Andrew bows sheepishly. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Lim.”

“Aren’t you polite? Please call me Mama Lim.” Steven’s mother’s voice chimed in delight, the boy is awfully sweet. “You are family now Andrew! It will always be a pleasure to see you!”

Steven has always enjoyed sweet things and Andrew happens to be the sweetest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if my Mandarin Chinese and Ukrainian are wrong, I used google translate to assist me - feel free to correct it. Also this is my first fanfic and smut, I tried very hard but it was a ride.


End file.
